The 101 Adventures of Evan Lawson and Tim McGee
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: The 101 adventures of everyone's favorite CFO and NCIS agent. From roommates at MIT to NCIS to HankMed and everything else in between. Because there is no limit to the amount of trouble-and whumpage- these two characters get into.


Evan and Tim's 101 Adventures

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Royal Pains of NCIS.

For those who have read any of my other Royal Pains stories or my other NCIS/Royal Pains crossover, you would know that Evan Lawson and Tim McGee were roommates in college and best friends (according to me anyway) And in my stories, Tim and Evan refer to all these crazy adventures they had. So here's a story devoted to all their crazy adventures!

Any errors are my own.

* * *

1st Adventure: The 1st Meeting:

"Are you sure about this?" asked Hank for the fifth time.

Evan rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure," he answered again for the fifth time.

Hank sighed rubbing his hand over his head.

"I could have taken the train," said Evan.

"Nonsense!" said Hank. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world! Besides-"Hank smiled, "Who else is going to help you move all your crap to college?"

"I think was thinking of randomly hiring people off the street," said Evan, smiling.

Hank shook his head, "Smartass," he mumbled.

"Admit it, you're going to miss me," said Evan.

"Yeah right," said Hank. "I'm going to have the whole place to myself."

"You'll be spending all your time either in classes or working," said Evan, "saving lives and all that crazy stuff."

"Something like that," said Hank.

"Meanwhile, I'll be setting the business world on fire," said Evan. "At one of the best school in the country."

"I still can't believe you're going to MIT," said Hank.

"You don't have to sound so shocked," said Evan. "I am considered highly intelligent."

"I know you are," said Hank. "I'm just surprised that you chose MIT, that's all. I figured since you loved New York City so much, you'd go to some school there."

And Hank didn't want to admit it, but he was a little bit nervous about his little brother going to a college so far away.

"They offered me a full scholarship," said Evan.

"And I couldn't be more proud," said Hank, ruffling Evan's hair.

"Stop that," said Evan.

"I can't help it," said Hank, ruffling Evan's hair again. "I'm so proud of my little college boy."

"Stop it!" said Evan, seriously.

Hank laughed. A few minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot of MIT.

"Well, we're here," Hank said. He looked over at his brother, who paled considerably. "Hey are you okay?"

Evan starred up at the larger building. He snapped out his daze. "What? Oh I'm fine. It's bigger than I remember that all."

Hank sighed, "It's okay to be nervous."

"What? I'm not nervous," said Evan quickly. "I just am a little concern about my memory. Maybe I have early-early-early-early-early onset Alzheimer's or something."

"Or something," said Hank softly. He got out of the car, "C'mon Ev. Let's get you unpacked."

Evan nodded and followed. He grabbed his backpack and suitcase while Hank grabbed a box. "Which building is yours?"

"Random," said Evan.

"What?" asked Hank.

"Random House," repeated Evan.

Hank raised an eyebrow. Evan shrugged. "Don't look at me-I didn't name the building."

"Do you know the way Einstein?" asked Hank.

"Um…" said Evan. "I want to say it's that way," he pointed to the left.

Hank sighed, "Okay, you definitely need to take a geography class."

"Why in the world would I need to do that?" asked Evan. "I plan on being an accountant—not a map maker."

Evan grabbed two more boxes, "C'mon." He led the way to his building.

"Are you sure you can carry all that?" asked Hank. "I'd hate to have to take you to the ER on your first day."

"Yeah right," said Evan, "I have my own private doctor-why would I need a hospital?"

"I'm not a doctor yet, Ev," said Hank. "And be careful with those boxes!"

"Relax Henry, I got it," said Evan. No sooner had he said that did Evan trip and started to fall, almost dropping the boxes. Fortunately a tall blonde hair boy came out of the door and managed to catch the boxes before they hit the ground.

"Thanks," said Evan, smiling.

"No problem," said the boy. He looked at the rest of the stuff Evan and Hank were trying to carry in. "You need some help with that?"

"No," said Evan.

"Yes," said Hank.

The boy smiled, "I'll give you a hand anyway. My dad and little sister are bringing in the rest of my stuff in. My name's Tim."

"Evan," said Evan. "And this is my big brother Hank."

"Hi," said Hank.

"Nice to meet you both," said Tim. "Are you in Random too?"

"Yeah," said Evan.

"Cool," said Tim. They followed Tim into the building. From there Evan lead the way up the stairs to his room.

"Room 204," said Evan, setting the boxes down on the empty bed, "Now I just have to meet my roommate."

"You already have," said Tim. He set down the boxes on Evan's bed. "This is my room too."

"No way!" said Evan. "So where are you from?"

"D.C.," said Tim.

"You've got us beat," said Evan. "We're from New York."

"Cool," said Tim. "I've never been to New York."

"Yeah, Hank goes to med school down there," said Evan. "He's going to be a doctor," he added, his voice full of pride.

"Hopefully," said Hank, "Ev, I'm going to get the rest of the stuff from the car."

"Okay," said Evan. "Do you need any help?"

Hank shook his hand. "Nah, I can get it. You can unpack and get to know your new roommate." With that Hank left.

Evan shook his head, watching his older brother walk down the hall, "I'm not sure what I'm going to do with him."

Tim smiled, "I don't know, he seems pretty cool. My parents had to pretty much force Sarah to come with."

"Siblings," said Evan, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it," said Tim. "Do you want a soda?"

"Thanks," said Evan. Tim walked over and grabbed two sodas. He handed one to Evan.

"Here's to a new adventure," said Tim.

"And here's to many more to follow," said Evan. They clinked their soda cans together and took a sip.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," said Hank, smiling from the doorway. Sarah McGee nodded in agreement.

* * *

Kind of cheesy I know. But I had to have them meet somehow. But the next chapters will be better, I promise.

Please R&R. Not only do I love reviews—because I do-but they also help me write a better story. And if anyone wants to submit a possible adventure for Tim and Evan to have, send in a message!


End file.
